


Unity

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: The love we found [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Baking Sawamura Daichi, Depression, K-pop mentioned, M/M, References to Depression, The importance of friendship tolerance and understanding, Vixx mentioned, apfelstrudel, eating apple pie in bed, fighting depression Kozume Kenma, tarte tatin, watching YouTube videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Kenma gets a visit from a former rival, and Daichi does his best to lift his spirits.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains descriptions of pre-depression feelings/depressive feelings.

So the big question here really is what Sawamura Daichi is doing in the kitchen at nine am this fine Saturday morning? It actually looks like his been here for a while, considering the amount of finished cakes on the table and the used utensils filling the sink.

The answer is quite simple, his boyfriend has been a bit down lately, his depression announced last week that it wanted to come stay with him for a while. His boyfriend put on a brave face and tried to deny his former rival, but said rival is persistent and it's taking quite a lot of effort from both Daichi and the love of his life to keep the doors closed.

So here Daichi is, bright and early, doing the only thing he can think of to rejuvenate his precious partner, boosting his energy to continue the struggle. Baking cakes and making the longest YouTube playlist he's ever made, preparing for a long day cuddled up in bed with his sweetheart.

After cleaning up his mess in the kitchen, he carefully places the three cakes on one of those fancy serving trays with feet, perfect for eating in bed. Completely forgetting about all the noise he has made in the kitchen the last couple of hours, he tiptoes over to their bedroom, silently opening the door. With the door open he tiptoes back to the kitchen getting the tray now filled with cakes, coffee and flowers.

-

Kenma stirs at the sound of the door opening, his eyelids are heavy and his limbs feels numb. He tries to shake it of, tries to encourage his body and mind to ignore the heavy feeling, but it's hard. His energy level is so low after a week of fighting his own mind. He's been working through all the techniques his psychiatrist learned him years ago, it works to some extent, but it tiers him out.

He wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for his perfect boyfriend’s immense efforts to help and support him. Daichi seems to have a way of reading him that no one else has, well, except for Kuro of course. The thing is, Daichi knows when to leave him alone, when to encourage him, what to say and when. He seems so tuned in to Kenma that he never once feels like a burden.

The doors swings open wider and Kenma tries to pry his eyes open. It's not until the scent filling the room hits his nostrils he manages it. There, in the doorway, is the most amazing thing Kenma has seen in a long time. Daichi with a tray filled to the brim with all that is good in this world. There's even flowers, obviously picked in their neighbours garden.

Kenma tries to smile, but he's to exhausted. He manages, with a little help, to sit up in bed. Daichi places a mountain of pillows against the headboard and lets him sink into the heavenly softness before placing the tray over his lap.

Kenma feels his mouth water as he's presented with the sight of all the apple’y goodness Daichi has produced. Apfelstrudel, tarte tatin and classic apple pie, all lined up ready to be devoured. He lets his head sink back into the pillows, closes his eyes softly and concentrates on breathing for a minute. Finally he feels his lips curve slightly upwards. He stays like that for a while, feeling content in the moment. Safe. Cared for. Hungry.

Finally he feels actual hunger. For the first time in a week he wants to eat, which is good since eating apple pie and its cousins should never feel like a chore.

-

Several hours later they are still in bed. The leftover cake is placed in the fridge and Kenma is curled up against Daichi’s chest. The playlist Daichi made this morning keeps running. An amazing mix of crack videos, dance practices and live performances of their favorite k-pop group, VIXX. Kenma manages to laugh from time to time, even feeling warm and fussy on the inside for periods of several minutes. He finally feels like he might ride this one out.

As the sun sets, Kenma stretches and yawns, stating that he's going to take a shower. When he comes back he finds that Daichi has aired out the bedroom and changed the bed linen. As he puts his nightwear on Daichi enters the room, asking if he can give him a piggyback ride to the kitchen where hot cocoa and leftover cake awaits. A smile spreads on kenma’s face without any effort.

-

Sitting there, drinking his hot cocoa, a small, warm smile graces Daichi’s lips as Kenma looks up at him and asks if they can invite Kuroo over for mackerel the next day. Everything will be fine, given time.

Kenma's old enemy hasn't knocked on the door the last several hours, and the next time he does knock, their batteries are once again charged, they are both ready to continue the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wish you all a wonderful life filled with happiness! <3  
> I know most of us go through rough patches, some harder than others, so please be kind to each other. If you have any feelings like the ones Kenma has in this story, please be brave enough to ask for help. A lot of people are struggling with depression, myself included. Help is out there! Remember that no matter what it feels like, someone loves you! Stay safe!
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
